vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Brianne de Chateau
|-|Brianne de Chateau= |-|Ribrianne= Summary Brianne de Chateau is a warrior from Universe 2, and the leader of the Kamikaze Fireballs. She was ordered to enter the Tournament of Power by Helles in order for the Universe's survival. She believes love and happiness are the most important emotions. She also has a low tolerance for insults. Brianne has a very calm demeanour and doesn't seem to scare easily. Despite her physical change and increased aggression, Brianne remained stoic. However, Brianne is very adamant about presence, to which she was annoyed by Android 17 for interrupting her transformation performance and ran over to scold him for his actions. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 4-B Name: Brianne de Chateau, Magical Girl Ribrianne Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Leader of the Kamikaze Fireballs, Warrior of love. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Ki Manipulation, Martial Arts, Aura, Magic, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Seduction Hypnosis (Light of Love) Attack Potency: Unknown (Was able to stay active in the Tournament of Power in the first 10 minutes) | Solar System level (Fought on par with SSJ Vegeta, who noted her power increase as significant. Seemed content on fighting Android 17, despite seeing how he stomped Kakunsa. Eliminated Jirasen, who was giving Piccolo trouble) Speed: Unknown | At least FTL+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (Fought on par and pushed back SSJ Vegeta) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Solar System Class Durability: Unknown (Survived a hit from Narirama, survived a blast from 17 with no notable injuries) | Solar System level (Took hits from SSJ Vegeta) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Takes notably long to transform, leaving her open, though this seems to be on purpose as she sees it as a ritual. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Pretty Cannon: Ribrianne's signature move. The Pretty Cannon is a pink, heart shaped energy blast fired from the hands. * Energy Ball: Ribrianne shoots a large sphere of ki as an attack. * Spinning: Akin to Tupper from Universe 11, she in Ribrianne form rotates vertically at high speed with pinkish energy/aura and charge to an opponent. * Light of Love: A team attack fired off by Ribranne, Kakunsa, and Rozie. They each fire a heart from their hands. These hearts combine to form a giant heart that Ribrianne uses to fire off many hearts which release a sweet aroma that hypnotizes enemy fighters, if the hearts collide with something they will also explode. Strong willed fighters can resist the hypnotism of this attack, and it can also be avoided by not smelling the aroma. Key: Base Form | Ribrianne Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Aliens Category:Magical Girls Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Seduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Aura Users Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Leaders Category:Idols Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4